Trapped
by JorixBade
Summary: The California earthquake takes a dangerous turn when Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat end up trapped in the house and Jade gets injured but no one knows, the clock is ticking and they don't have much time if they don't want the consequences of that earthquake to last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! That didn't take long, did it? ;)**

 **This is the requested story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What's happening?" Robbie asked as they felt the floor moving.

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted scared and sat down on the sofa covering her head with a pillow.

"Everybody down, cover up your head" Beck shouted as he pulled Cat away from the middle of the living room and protected her.

"I'm scared" Cat cried as they felt the movement, which became increasingly intense.

"It's not stopping" Robbie screamed from under the table and they felt parts of the ceiling falling down. Jade was on the sofa but then it abruptly moved forward and hit the table so she was projected over it, she fell on all the broken glass and hit her face on the edge of the table but she didn't even care, she crawled off to run away from the center but the quaking didn't let her stand up so she fell on her back and saw a huge chunk of the ceiling falling on her, which scared her but she could only protect her face with her arms so she did it.

"Ah" Jade said when she felt the impact on her belly and started coughing to recover her breath, the ceiling piece was heavy but she managed to push it off and crawled to the side trying to stand up because she wanted to run to the corner. The movement was too abrupt so she kept tripping but she continued and then she saw her jacket on the floor, she simply grabbed it and kept going.

Everything was falling down so they were all covering their heads and closing their eyes while it passed; Jade finally reached the corner of the room but when she turned around to protect her head she realized she had something stuck on her side, right between her ribs so she looked down and saw a huge piece of glass sticking out of her body.

"Fuck" Jade whispered and a few seconds later the quaking finally stopped so she exhaled relieved.

"Is everyone okay?" Beck asked, the room was full of dust from all the ceiling parts that had fallen out and the lights had gone off so they couldn't see clearly.

"Yes" Robbie shouted.

"Yeah" Jade said.

"I can't see you guys" Robbie said.

"Cat and I are over here" Beck shouted. "Jade, where are you?" He asked but she didn't want them to see her injury, she didn't think it was a big deal and she wasn't going to whine or let them whine about it.

Jade grabbed the glass, put her fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming and pulled the glass out. "Mmmhm!" She said in pain.

"Hey, are you okay? Where are you?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Jade simply said and took a small breath to deal with the pain, she put the bloody glass on the floor and put on her jacket to cover the injury.

"Jade?" Cat said and Jade started walking towards them.

"I'm here" She said when she finally reached them and Cat hugged her.

"Mmm…" Jade muttered to herself because Cat was hurting her but she didn't say anything. "We need to get out of here"

"The door is blocked, part of the house crashed down" Beck informed as he came back.

"Are there candles?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah" Cat said and started walking across the room carefully so they followed her. "Can you get that for me?" She asked Jade because she couldn't reach the shelf with the candles.

"Sure" Jade said and grabbed all the candles. "Help me Robbie" she said and started giving them some candles.

"I'll do it" Beck said.

"I said Robbie" Jade responded coldly and Beck rolled his eyes.

"I got the matches" Cat informed and lightened up the first candle. Jade started doing the others while Robbie and Cat put them around the room and Beck put the sofa back in its place.

"Done, last one" Jade said as she turned to them with the candle in her hands, it was close to her face so Beck immediately saw the huge red mark below her eye and across her cheek.

"My god, what happened to your face?" He asked worriedly.

"What?" Jade asked back.

"Jade, you have a huge hit..." Robbie informed and Beck got close to her.

"Let me see" He said and tried to check her face. "Does it hurt?"

"It's no big deal, I hit my face on the table when the sofa threw me off" Jade said and moved his hand away.

"You should put some ice on that" Cat suggested.

"Yes" Beck added but Jade simply stared at him coldly.

"Yeah, like you care" She responded and walked past him so he sighed. "We should call someone, they need to get us out"

"I don't have any signal" Robbie informed.

"This was big, it must have thrown down cell towers" Beck commented as he sat down on the sofa next to Cat and Robbie.

"Yeah, well…then we need another solution, don't we? We can't stay here, what if another earthquake comes?" Jade said and folded her arms, having pressure on her injury made the pain a little better.

"What do you propose?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, what if we use the window?" Jade suggested.

"We are three stories up, we'd die but good plan" He responded sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"What do we do then?" Robbie asked.

"We wait until someone comes, the owner of the house must be outside" Beck commented and Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, dead after the house collapsed on him" She said and Cat started crying so Beck shook his head at Jade.

"Don't listen to her, Cat I'm sure he got out in time" Beck said as he comforted her.

"Yeah Cat, I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely.

"But what if he really is dead?" She asked sadly.

"He is not, don't think about that" Beck responded. "Now we just need to focus on ourselves"

"We are all fine, we only need to get out" Robbie said.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Jade simply said as she grabbed a candle and walked into the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door she took her jacket off and saw a big stain of blood on her side so she sighed worriedly, she removed the top part of her dress to see the injury and finally got a look at it in what was left of the mirror.

The injury wasn't so big but it had a lot of blood over it and it really hurt, she also noticed her abdomen was hurting and she assumed it had been from getting hit by the ceiling so that didn't worry her. "This isn't that serious Jade, relax it was just a stupid piece of glass" She muttered to herself and cleaned the injury but the blood kept coming and she didn't have anything to cover it with, so she decided to rip part of her dress off.

Jade used a piece of the broken mirror to cut a line of the bottom of her dress and tied it tightly around the injury to have pressure on it, which made the bleeding slower. "This will do for now" She said and got dressed again, she put on her jacket and took a breath. "It's gonna be okay" she said to the mirror and walked out.

"What were you doing in there? You took forever" Beck commented.

"None of your business" She responded. "You shouldn't even be here"

"I am here because Cat called Robbie because you broke the window, remember?" He commented as he stood up.

"Whatever, you weren't supposed to come" Jade affirmed.

"You can't tell me what to do" Beck said.

"I know that, you made it clear" She responded coldly. "I just thought you would rather be with someone other than this loser" She said referring to Robbie.

"Hey!" He exclaimed offended.

"Why? I'm not the one who said she was on a date" Beck commented and she rolled her eyes. "I was hanging out with my friend and we wouldn't have had to come if you hadn't either, what about your date?"

"That's not your problem" Jade said upset and he smiled.

"Just admit you don't have anyone, you said it just to make me jealous" Beck affirmed and she laughed.

"Oh no, that's your style not mine" Jade responded. "I mean you did it even when we were dating, you loved to make me jealous but it's over"

"Yes it is, I decided to end it" Beck affirmed.

"I ended it!" Jade said.

"No, you gave me a choice and I took it" He responded and she stared at him angrily trying to hide the sadness she felt, she loved him and it broke her heart to realize he didn't anymore.

"Go to hell" Jade simply said and turned around so he sighed. He loved her too but she drove him crazy and he didn't want to let her win, he'd been jealous when he read she was on a date and to find her with Cat had been a relief, he was glad they'd been in the earthquake together because that allowed him to know she had survived and he was happy to spend time with her but he didn't know how to fix things because she was always in defensive mode and he didn't like to lose their arguments.

"I'm hungry" Cat said.

"The way to the kitchen is blocked" Robbie informed. "No food or water"

"I got water in my backpack" Beck said.

"There's water here too" Cat informed and pointed to the corner so they saw a small box of bottles.

"But no food" Robbie said.

"It's okay Cat, I got a protein bar in my purse" Jade informed and walked towards it but her injury hurt so she stopped to take a small breath.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked confused and Jade nodded, she leaned down to grab her purse and took the protein bar.

"Take it" Jade said as she handed Cat the bar.

"You sure you don't want it?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Jade responded and sat down next to her with her arms folded, that way she could pressure her injury without anyone noticing.

"I hope Tori and Andre are okay" Cat commented as she ate the bar.

"I'm sure they are" Beck said and smiled at her, then he looked at Jade and she looked back at him for a few seconds before relaxing her head back on the sofa.

"Jade, your bruise is getting so ugly" Cat said to her. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Let me check that" Beck said and tried to touch her face but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me" Jade ordered coldly and he exhaled annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you're okay" Beck affirmed.

"I am, it's just a stupid bruise" She responded and took a breath as she held her injury. "I'm going to be fine"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW I hadn't recieved so many reviews on a chapter in years, this is so cool! I am glad you guys liked the first chapter**

 **I decided to update a little earlier so here you go, keep those reviews up! :)**

* * *

Two hours passed and nothing happened, they were still stuck and the power hadn't come back so they depended on the candles. Jade was in a lot of pain but she refused to let them know, she didn't think it was big of a deal and she didn't want to have them bugging her over it, especially Beck.

"I wonder if my mom is okay" Cat commented worriedly as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure she is" Beck affirmed nicely to make her feel better and she sighed, Jade was on the sofa but she wanted to comfort her friend so she did her best to stand up and walked towards her but it was starting to become a problem to hide the pain.

"Don't worry about it Cat, I'm sure she is just fine and she is waiting for you at home, you'll see her very soon" Jade said and smiled as she rubbed Cat's back.

"You really think that?" Cat asked as she turned to her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know it" She responded and Cat smiled as she hugged her, Jade immediately felt the pain on her injury and closed her eyes trying her hardest not to make any noise but Beck saw her face.

"What's up with you?" He asked confused and she opened her eyes so she saw him looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked as she broke the hug.

"I know you don't love to hug people but I'd never seen you actually in pain for it" He commented and she rolled her eyes.

"You're imagining things, I was just closing my eyes" She responded.

"If you say so" He simply said as the girls walked to the sofa.

"Come on Cat, just sleep…you'll see tomorrow will be better" Jade said as she made Cat lay down on the sofa next to her and she did.

"Good night…" Cat said sweetly and closed her eyes so they remained quiet, about an hour later she fell asleep and Jade exhaled relieved as she saw her.

"No one has come yet, what if they don't know we are here?" Robbie asked worriedly once he knew Cat wouldn't hear him.

"They will come eventually, Robbie, just sleep" Beck said.

"I'll try" Robbie said and closed his eyes, he was on the other sofa and Beck was on a chair on the other side. About half an hour later Robbie finally fell asleep as well and the only ones still awake were Beck and Jade but they were both quiet.

"It's past 2am, aren't you going to sleep?" He asked nicely trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not sleepy" Jade responded. "And you?"

"Me neither" He said and there was silence for a few seconds but it felt like hours, so many things were felt and unsaid between them. "How's your face?"

"Bruised and ugly" She simply said and he chuckled.

"You couldn't be ugly even if you tried" He affirmed so she smiled a little.

"You can't know that" Jade said.

"Oh I can" He responded.

"No, you can't because I haven't tried" she added and he laughed a little so she laughed too but then started coughing.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah" Jade said and waited until he stopped looking to exhale slowly, she felt she couldn't breathe properly.

"What happened to us, Jade?" Beck suddenly asked and Jade sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"You know what I mean" He said and she looked at him. "How did we come to this? We were so happy, how did we come to this point?" He asked sadly and she looked down.

"You didn't open the door" Jade responded sadly and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely and she chuckled.

"No you are not, you said it…it was your choice, the right choice, for you anyway" Jade commented and he looked down.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore" Beck said and looked at her.

"What?" She asked confused. "Your mind changed in the last five hours?"

"No, ignore what I said today" He responded and took a breath. "I haven't felt good about my decision since it happened and I think it was a mistake, I think we both made mistakes that night"

"No, I didn't…I gave you a choice and you took it, you must have had reasons" Jade commented.

"I was upset and you wanted to keep fighting, I was tired" Beck said.

"I'm glad I took that burden off your shoulders" Jade commented sarcastically trying to hide her sadness.

"No, don't say that" He responded. "Jade, I miss you…I really do and I love you, that never changed, not even when we broke up"

"You told everyone you weren't happy in our relationship" Jade said coldly as she stared at him.

"I never said I didn't love you, I was tired of fighting and I guess I needed a break to realize how I really feel" Beck explained. "I did and now I know it was a mistake to let you go that night"

"We've been apart for a few days, you need more time to realize that" Jade affirmed.

"No I don't, I know what I want" Beck said seriously. "I want you back, I want us back but not like the day we broke up, I miss our good times…when we'd spend time together, laughing, watching movies and we didn't care about anything else, I miss how happy it made me, I miss how happy we were, remember?" He commented and a tear streamed down Jade's face but her head was resting back on the sofa so he didn't see it.

"Yeah…" She said and closed her eyes sadly.

"Why don't we just forget all that happened? Why don't we start over again?" Beck asked and smiled at her, Jade looked at him and sighed. "I love you, I do and I know you love me too, I want us to have another chance, what do you think?"

"I think…I think the earthquake left you really sensitive, I think you're confused and you just want me back now because we were in a near death experience" Jade admitted and smiled sadly. "You'll see that your mind will change when we are out"

"No, no that's not it, I've felt like this for days" Beck affirmed and moved closer to her to hold her hands. "Jade, our relationship can't end like this…not when we love each other the way we do, not after everything we've been through" He said and she stared at him trying to hide the pain she felt on her injury, having him closer made it harder for her to dissimulate.

"Beck, I…" Jade said but she had to stop for a moment because the pain was very intense. "I don't know"

"What's wrong?" Beck asked a little disconcerted.

"Nothing, why?" Jade asked back.

"I don't know, you look…strange" He commented but he didn't know why. "What's going on with you?" He asked curiously.

"Can't you see? I have a bruise, that's all" Jade said and exhaled slowly to control the pain.

"Okay…" Beck said not really convinced but he couldn't spot what was happening to her. "Well, what do you think about my proposition?"

"I…don't know, I'm not sure" Jade said as she avoided eye contact. "A lot has happened…"

"Yes but that hasn't changed my feelings for you, only cleared them" He affirmed.

"You left me outside that door waiting for you and I got to ten, that hurt…a lot, Beck" Jade admitted sincerely and he looked down. "I know it cleared your feelings but it hurt mine"

"I'm so sorry" He said and sighed. "If I could go back I would open the door, it was a mistake"

"You can't go back so…" Jade said and looked to the side.

"Look at me and tell me that you don't love me anymore" He demanded and held her chin softly to make her look at him.

"Beck…" Jade said sadly.

"Tell me and I'll stop" He responded and her eyes started filling with tears.

"I can't" She said as a tear streamed down her bruised cheek so he smiled and wiped it away.

"See? Stop resisting it Jade, I can't put up with this anymore" Beck said and held her face sweetly. "I love you and you love me, let's stop this ridiculousness please"

"Are you sure you don't just feel this because of the earthquake?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"No, of course not…I know what I feel and I know I love you" Beck said and gave her a kiss, she wanted to resist it at first but then she kissed him back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did and for what I said, I'm sorry I hurt you"

"It's okay" Jade said and sighed.

"No it's not and if we are going to start again, I need you to know I was wrong, I reacted badly to our problems and I promise it won't happen again" Beck affirmed. "Things will be different from now on, we must make the promise to always talk about what bothers us, we can't let things get to such a bad point again, we need to be honest with each other"

"Yeah I know" Jade said and looked to the side a little. "I promise" she said feeling guilty because she was breaking that promise in those moments.

"Well, at least something good came from tonight" Beck said and smiled so she smiled back. "You know, when I read you had a date I couldn't help to feel…angry"

"Jealous, that's the word you're looking for, Beck" Jade said and chuckled so he smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, I am" She said and laughed a little so he shook his head. "It was silly to post that"

"It doesn't matter, we are here now and I'm so happy it was like this, you know, the earthquake…I would be freaking out if I didn't know you are okay" Beck commented and Jade looked down, she felt like a liar but she didn't want to worry him.

"Yes, me too" She said and he smiled as he stroked her cheek sweetly. "Ah" she said when he touched the bruise and he moved his hand back.

"Sorry" He said but then smiled again. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jade said and he gave her another kiss.

"It's time to sleep" Beck commented. "Just close your eyes" he said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Good night" She said with a little smile and closed her eyes, he simply looked at her and smiled to himself, they were together again and that's all he needed to feel happy, even in those circumstances.

Jade fell asleep for a few hours but then the pain woke her up at around 7am, she looked around and saw all her friends still sleeping so she stood up slowly as she held her injury but she could barely resist the pain without screaming, she went to the bathroom almost dragging her feet and trying not to trip on her way and locked the door.

"Oh my god" Jade said in pain, she couldn't really breathe well and she was starting to get shakes and shivers. She took her jacket off and removed the top of her dress again to look at her injury only to realize the pressure strap was completely soaked in blood. "Fuck" she muttered and removed it as well.

Jade looked at her injury and saw that she still had blood coming so she used another part of her dress to tie it tightly, she thought she would need stitches in that because it wasn't healing on its own. "This should do for now, just until we get out…soon, soon" She affirmed and then she saw that she also had a huge bruise on her abdomen, it hurt a lot but she knew she'd been hit there so she didn't pay attention to it.

Jade stayed in the bathroom for several minutes cleaning the blood around her injury and feeling free to cry because the pain was killing her. She put her dress on again and laid down on the bathtub pressing her wound, she relaxed her head back and closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face and she bit her jacket to scream in silence.

"Jade, where are you?" Beck asked and Jade heard him so she removed the jacket from her mouth and took a breath, she had to keep the show up.

"God damn it…" She whispered and wiped the tears away, she slowly stood up trying not to scream in pain and got off the bathtub. "It's all gonna be okay Jade, just resist" She said to herself in the mirror and nodded as she gave herself the strength to go back outside.

"Jade!" Beck said again and she put on her jacket.

"Coming!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two as well, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **Also just so you know, this is not gonna be a very long story but I choose quality over quantity so I hope you'll like it.**

 **Feel free to request stories you'd like me to write sometime in the future, I don't promise to take all requests but I do find some ideas fun to explore, such as this one and others I've written in the past, you guys are always helpful and I do this for fun so we all win! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here" Jade said as she walked out of the bathroom and saw her friends on the sofa. "Did I wake you?"

"No, the light did" Beck said referring to the window and she nodded but she was just standing there because she didn't want them to notice her slow walking, she felt weak.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" Robbie asked.

"Umm…no, no I'm fine" Jade said and Beck put his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her head.

"You guys are together again?" Cat asked confused and Beck smiled.

"Yes" He said.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed but Jade could barely smile. "I'm so happy"

"Me too" Beck said.

"You guys make a good couple" Robbie added.

"I know" Jade said and Beck chuckled.

"It's so hot in here" He commented as he took his jacket off.

"Yeah, the air conditioning is not working" Cat said.

"That's because we don't have power yet" Robbie explained and she nodded.

"Aren't you gonna take your jacket off?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, I'm fine" She said and took a breath to start walking to the sofa as fast as she could to avoid suspicion.

"Jade, are you okay? You look pale" Cat commented as Jade sat down.

"I've always been pale, what are you talking about?" She responded.

"No a different kind of pale, you look weird, are you feeling well?" Robbie asked and Beck looked at her closely, they were right.

"Mhmmm" Jade said as she nodded. "We don't have signal yet?" She asked to change the topic.

"Nope" Beck said but he didn't take his eyes off her.

"What?" She asked annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't look at you now?" He asked back.

"No, not like that…it's annoying" Jade said upset. "I feel you're studying me, I'm not a god damn lab rat" she commented but he was still looking at her so she rolled her eyes. "Will you stop? What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I don't know, you are acting…weird and you don't look well" He commented.

"You are imagining things, I'm fine" Jade said but even speaking was difficult for her, it was starting to become a problem because she was short of breath but she was doing her best to mask it. "Stop looking at me like that"

"I'm just worried" Beck said.

"I'm fine, focus on what's important and find a way out of here" Jade demanded and he sighed.

"Alright, we should use the sunlight we have now and try to unblock the doors" He suggested.

"Let's do it" Robbie said and both guys went to the entrance, they could see a lot better so they realized there were lots of rocks blocking the door on their side and they couldn't even get to the actual door. "This looks worse with light"

"Girls, I think we might need some help here" Beck shouted and Jade took a small breath as she stood up, she let Cat go first and walked behind her trying to look normal.

"Uh oh" Cat said when she saw all the rocks. "This isn't gonna be easy, right?"

"Let's just get these out of the way and then we'll see if we can open the door, maybe there aren't as many rocks outside" Beck commented and they nodded. He picked up the first rock and handed it to Cat so she would put it away, Robbie did the same and gave it to Jade so she grabbed it and as soon as she had the weight in her arms she felt a deep pain in her wound, she turned to the side to leave it on the ground and shut her eyes to resist it but she refused to let them know, at that point she was already a liar and she knew her help was needed to get out so she preferred to keep going.

They continued moving the rocks and bricks away from the door for around two hours and Jade could barely keep standing but she was used to the pain at that point. "How long is this gonna take?" Cat asked because she was tired.

"We are almost done" Beck said and leaned down to take a brick.

"I'm so tired" Robbie commented as he grabbed a rock and turned to the side to give it to Jade but he didn't measure the distance properly and accidently hit her with it. The hit hadn't been too hard but it'd been right on her injury so she couldn't help to let go of a small scream.

"Ah!" Jade said in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" Robbie said nervously but she didn't say anything, she was just trying to control her breathing and stop herself from screaming more.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Jade said and took a small breath as she glared at Robbie. "Be more careful" she said as she grabbed the rock and put it on the floor trying to seem normal but she felt all their eyes on her.

"Does it hurt? Let me see" Beck said and stepped towards her but she pushed him back gently.

"It's fine, it wasn't that hard, let's get this over with…I wanna go home" Jade simply said and he nodded.

"Okay, just a little more" He said and smiled at her so she smiled back. They finished removing the rocks and finally got to the door so Beck tried to open it but it didn't work so he kicked it instead, only to get the same results. All their effort had been useless.

"It's blocked on the outside too" Robbie commented.

"Fuck!" Beck said in frustration and Jade looked down worriedly, she felt worse as minutes went by and the fact they still had no hope or way out was scary.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Jade said and made her way to the bathroom trying to walk as normally as she could, she managed to get inside and as soon as she locked the door she collapsed on her knees while still holding the knob. "Oh my god…" She whispered and slowly dragged herself away from the door just in case they heard her.

Jade sat on the floor with her back on the toilet and slowly removed the top of her dress to see her injury, she realized the blood was still flowing so she hit the floor madly. "Fuck!" She muttered to herself and took a breath as she cut yet another stripe off her dress, she tied it around her body and made it tight but she knew the blood wouldn't stop, it would only slow it down again.

She got dressed again and put her jacket on but she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in the bathroom because she was alone and moving caused her pain. "Should I tell them?" Jade asked herself as she stared at the ceiling and shook her head. "No, no…it would only worry them, it's nothing, it's nothing, just a stupid little cut" she affirmed and closed her eyes as she nodded. "I feel like this because I'm hungry, that's it…yes, yes" she said and took a deep breath but she couldn't finish it so she got confused, she tried to do it again but she got the same results, it was as if she were cut off before she could take in enough air so she felt a weight stuck in her chest.

"Jade, I wanna pee…are you gonna take long?" Cat asked and Jade rolled her eyes in resignation.

"No, I'll be right out" She said and used the toilet to push herself up. She walked out of the bathroom and Cat immediately rushed in so Jade smiled, she saw Beck and Robbie by the window and walked towards them.

"Maybe if we tie our clothes together we can make a long rope and one of us can get down there at a time" Beck suggested.

"I don't know, that seems risky" Robbie said. "Maybe we should just scream for help until someone hears us"

"The city must be collapsing right now, they won't come here" Beck said. "But Cat's mom knows she is here, she'll probably tell someone"

"There are also Jade's parents, right?" Robbie commented. "Do they know you're here?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"Yeah, sort of" Jade said and took a small pause to breathe. "I told them I'd be with Cat and I said the name of the owner"

"Not so specific but I guess they could help us too" Beck commented and she nodded but she then she felt dizzy, she was looking at Robbie and the window behind him but for moments she saw a blur of colors and she felt she'd faint.

"Yeah" Jade said as she looked down and rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna go…take a seat" she informed and the guys stared at her a little disconcerted but they didn't say anything and she sat down on the sofa, which made her feel a lot safer because she felt she would drop unconscious from one moment to the other.

Beck and Robbie spent the next two hours trying to unblock all the other doors but they couldn't do it from the inside only with their hands. Meanwhile Cat was playing with the dog and Jade was on the sofa just trying to resist the pain and stay conscious, she tried to keep her head busy.

"He is so cute" Cat commented as she smiled at the dog but Jade didn't say anything, she felt worse as time went by.

"It's useless, we are trapped here" Beck informed as he and Robbie came back from the other room.

"They will have to come eventually" Robbie said.

"Yeah, when once we've starved" He responded and sighed.

"Jade, you look sick" Cat suddenly commented as she looked at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked but Jade's sight was getting blurrier so she blinked to focus it; she felt dizzy, tired and she had trouble breathing.

"I'm fine" Jade said and embraced herself because she was cold.

"But you're sweating and you look yellow" Cat commented so Beck walked towards her, he tried to touch her face so she leaned back.

"Stop" Beck said.

"Go back to the window or whatever" Jade responded but he didn't care and touched her forehead anyway.

"You're so cold, why are you sweating?" He asked confused but she didn't say anything. "What do you feel?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Jade said and swallowed as she tried to breathe normally.

"You're not fine Jade, just look at you" Beck commented worriedly. "Maybe you caught an infection or something, tell me what you feel"

"It's nothing serious, I just feel a little lightheaded because we haven't eaten" Jade said and he sighed mortified.

"We'll get you something to eat as soon as we leave but you're going to the doctor too, this isn't normal" Beck affirmed and she nodded, she knew she needed medical attention but she knew that by telling them she would only worry them because there was nothing they could do in that room.

Andre and Tori were fine after the earthquake and they had been stuck in the restaurant but in the morning they were released. "Hey, where are the others?" Andre asked.

"Cat said she and Jade would babysit a dog" Tori said. "We should go to her house to make sure they are okay"

"Yeah, Beck and Robbie were together too" Andre informed. "Let's go to Cat's house and then to Beck's RV"

They drove to the Valentine house and found the door open so they walked inside. "Cat? Hello?" Tori shouted and then they heard noises.

"Here!" A female voice exclaimed and they rushed to the living room so they saw Cat's mother on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Tori asked worriedly as Andre helped her up.

"Yeah, thank you" The woman said. "I think something hit my head and I must have passed out"

"We are looking for Cat and Jade" Andre informed.

"Cat! Yes, she is at my boss' house" The woman, whose name was Anna, said worriedly. "Oh god, we need to get there now"

"But you need to go to the hospital, you hit your head" Tori said.

"I need to see my daughter" Anna responded. "I'm fine, I'll get checked later I promise" she said and they sighed mortified.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I know Jade's attitude is frustrating but try to understand her position even a little haha**

 **KEEP THOSE REVIEWS UP! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys, I was out all day but here you have it!**

 **Also, what happened to all those awesome reviews? I missed seeing some of your comments, I love reading all your thoughts on the chapter so please take a couple of minutes to review and tell me what you think, I'll appreciate it! :)**

* * *

In the house Beck, Robbie and Cat had been trying to find a way out for hours but their attempts were useless, they were either impossible or highly dangerous; Jade was just on the sofa trying to seem normal but she was struggling to breathe more and more as time went by and the pain on her injury was killing her, all she wanted was to scream.

"Why is it taking them so long?" Beck asked upset and took a breath, he was going mad inside that room.

"There's a lot going on in the city, maybe they're stuck in traffic" Robbie commented.

"But it's been over a day since the earthquake and nothing" Cat said and looked down worriedly. "What if something happened to them?"

"Let's think positive" Robbie said and took a breath. "A lot of people know we are here, there's the owner of the house, Cat's mom, Jade's parents and our friends, we'll be fine but they probably had their own stuff to deal with"

"That makes sense" Beck commented.

"Yeah" Cat added and there was silence for a few seconds, Jade was only looking down with her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands because that was the only position that made her feel she could breathe at that point.

"How are you feeling?" Beck asked but she only nodded, she didn't want to speak because she knew he'd realize she couldn't breathe as soon as she started talking.

"Jade?" Robbie asked and she showed them her thumb to say she was okay but kept looking down.

"Jade come on, look at me" Beck demanded concernedly and she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever so looked up at him and they finally saw her corpse-like appearance, her skin was pale as paper and her lips were bluish.

"Jade!" Robbie exclaimed surprised.

"Oh my god" Beck said worriedly and she shivered so she embraced herself. "You are not okay, what do you feel? Come on, tell me" He demanded as he got on his knee in front of her but she remained quiet. She was just looking at him and seeing double, it was obvious she was struggling to remain awake.

"What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked as she looked at Beck and he realized she couldn't focus her sight, she was looking at him but not really at him.

"Hey, here, here!" Beck said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face and she looked at them but she was still lost so he held her face gently to focus her attention. "What do you feel? Come on, tell me" He demanded but she remained quiet.

"Jade, talk to us" Cat said.

"Cold" Jade whispered and continued breathing heavily. "Water…" she said and Robbie immediately gave Beck the bottle so he started giving her some, she took a few sips and pushed the bottle away so he put it on the table.

"Lay down" Beck said and she didn't want to but he made her do it anyway, she laid down on the sofa and saw her three friends staring at her but they were blurry and for moments they turned into shadows. "Tell me what you feel" He demanded again but being in that position made it even harder for her to breathe, she felt she was suffocating so she started gasping.

"Jade?" Cat said scared.

"I…" Jade started and sat up again to try to breathe but she couldn't.

"She can't breathe" Robbie said as they saw her struggling so Beck helped her to get in the same position she had before, she looked down as she gasped and then started coughing so she covered her mouth.

"What's happening?" Cat asked worriedly and a few seconds later Jade finally stopped coughing but she was still breathing heavily. She removed her hand from her mouth and immediately saw blood all over it so she looked at it confused.

"Oh god, what is that?" Robbie asked and Beck stared at her worriedly, he looked at her face and saw that the blood was coming from her mouth.

"Jade, you coughed out blood" Beck said concernedly and she looked at him scared but she felt too weak.

"I…just…need…the bathroom" Jade responded between heavy breaths and they looked at her confused, they didn't understand why she had suddenly become so sick when she'd been relatvely okay all that time; she'd been acting weird and looking pale but she seemed to be okay so to see her so ill was a shock. She stood up and tried to start walking to the bathroom but she only took a couple of small steps before collapsing.

"Ah!" Jade finally screamed in pain as she held her injury.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed worriedly and helped her up. "What's happening?" He asked as he put her back on the sofa but she didn't say anything, however he noticed she kept her hand on her side so he decided to see for himself.

"No" Jade muttered when she felt him trying to remove her jacket.

"Stop" Beck ordered and opened her jacket only to see the massive blood stain on her side.

"Oh my god" Robbie said shocked and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"What the hell is this?" Beck immediately took her jacket off to see more and started unzipping her dress.

"Stop" Jade said as she gasped for air.

"No you're injured, you've had this all this time?" He questioned and she nodded as she tried to cover her wound again but she was trembling and couldn't really press it anymore because she was weak. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's no big deal" Jade muttered.

"No big deal? Look at you, you look like a corpse and you'll be one soon if we don't get you help now" Beck affirmed upset. "Stop moving, I need to see" He demanded and removed the top part of her dress, she had a bra but she was still uncomfortable because Robbie was there.

"Relax, Robbie is looking away" Cat informed.

"Jesus…" Beck said shocked when he saw her injury, there was blood all around it and it was still flowing but the strap of her dress made it slower. He also noticed she had a huge bruise on her belly and he tried to touch it but she immediately moaned.

"Ah" Jade said in pain.

"How did you get these? When?" Beck asked confused. "Was it when Robbie hit you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, with a glass, I fell on the table and it got stuck…and the bruise, part of the ceiling fell on me" Jade explained and he closed his eyes in impotence, he regretted not having pulled her from the center when the earthquake began.

"This looks bad" He said sincerely and shook his head angrily. "You should have told me, it's been a day Jade, A DAY! You're bleeding out"

"No, it stopped see?" She said as she touched her injury carefully but she still felt blood streaming.

"No, it didn't and it's affecting you" Beck said. "Robbie help me, we need to put pressure here" He said and Robbie finally turned to them but as soon as he saw the huge bruise on her abdomen he got worried.

"This is where you got hit by the ceiling right?" Robbie asked and she nodded.

"Why?" Beck asked because he could see his concern.

"I think…I think her injury is not our only problem" He responded.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confused.

"I've read a lot about medicine and traumas and stuff" Robbie commented. "This isn't a normal bruise, she is bleeding internally"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck asked confused.

"That she's got a hemorrhage, she is not only bleeding out on the wound…I think the trauma of the ceiling falling on her damaged one of her organs" He explained. "It basically means that her blood is leaking inside her"

"Is that bad?" Jade asked worriedly almost whispering and gasped, she had to do that every time she opened her mouth.

"Yes" Robbie said.

"Damn it" Beck said concernedly and took a breath. "Is that why she's spitting blood?"

"Maybe...Her lungs must be filling up with blood, that's why she can't breathe but I don't know if that was from the stab or the hit" Robbie commented and Beck put his hand on her forehead.

"She is still cold" He said.

"We need to get her out, she needs help…we can't do anything here" Robbie affirmed. "She might catch an infection too, if she hasn't yet"

"God damn it Jade, why didn't you tell us?" Beck asked angrily and she looked at him emotionlessly as she struggled to breathe.

"Forget it" Jade said and coughed out blood again so he looked at her nervously.

"We need to get out now, she's been like this for way too many hours" Beck said and she embraced herself.

"I'm cold" Jade said with a shaky voice and Beck put her dress up again, he covered her with his jacket and she tried to smile at him but then several tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"You're an idiot for not telling me" Beck responded and stroked her cheek. "But I love you, we'll get you out"

"No you won't" Jade whispered and tried to take a deep breath but couldn't so she closed her eyes in pain. "I can't breathe, I…I won't make it" she affirmed as the tears streamed down her pale face.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine" Beck affirmed and wiped her tears away. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well, then trust I'll get you out of here one way or another" He said and she nodded but deep inside she was starting to feel her life was slipping away. "Cat, stay with her" He ordered and Cat sat down next to Jade while Beck and Robbie looked for a way out.

"I'm going out the window" Beck said.

"Beck, you could fall and die" Robbie responded.

"She is dying and I won't just stay here to watch it happen, she is my girlfriend" Beck said and took a breath as he looked down at the street. "Let's make the rope I told you about, I'm gonna need your clothes and yours too Cat"

"Kay kay" She said and started undressing, she stayed in shorts and a little top to give him her jeans and sweater, Robbie also had to stay in his underwear and Beck did the same. They tied all the pieces of cloth together and tied it to the window but then they realized it didn't reach the ground, it barely reached the first floor but they didn't want to use Jade's clothes because she was freezing.

"You're gonna still fall one floor, that assuming this doesn't break" Robbie said. "It's dangerous"

"I have to do it" Beck responded. "Take it and make sure it doesn't fall off, okay?" He ordered and Robbie nodded.

"No, no…" Jade said as loudly as she could and Beck immediately walked towards her, he sat down by her side and she shook her head at him. "Don't do it" she said trying to stay conscious.

"It's going to be fine, I'll get you help" He affirmed.

"You could die" Jade responded and then abruptly leaned forward covering her mouth, she grabbed the first thing she saw which was a pitcher and started throwing up in it but she only puked out blood, she felt she was drowning inside her body.

"Oh my god" Cat said scared as Jade put the pitcher back on the floor and Beck looked at her trying to hide the fear and pain he felt seeing her but he couldn't, he was terrified and his face reflected it.

"I could die? You are not the right person to say that, you bled out for hours without telling us and you're dying now" Beck commented as she gasped for air. "I'll be fine and you'll get help"

"Beck, I'm…dead already" Jade affirmed and closed her eyes as several tears streamed down her face.

"No, that's enough" He said and she nodded.

"Yes" She whispered and tried to reach for his hand as she trembled so he grabbed it. "I can feel it" Jade said sadly and started crying more but then coughed again and more blood came out of her mouth, it wasn't stopping at that point.

"No" He said as he cleaned the blood off her lips and chin.

"It's not…your fault" She affirmed and tried to take a breath but her body didn't let her even begin, she felt pain as she started to fill her lungs with air and she couldn't keep going.

"Stop talking, I must go now" Beck said and tried to stand up but she kept holding his hand.

"No, just wait…a few…minutes" Jade responded and swallowed the blood she felt coming. "I want you here when I go" she whispered.

"I need to get you help" Beck said. "Please, you're gonna be fine just resist"

"I can't" Jade said as she cried quietly. "I tried"

"Jade" Cat said scared and Robbie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't speak, you're weak" Beck said and she nodded as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry" Jade said and her voice broke because she was crying, she was terrified of death and she couldn't avoid it. "Tell me…that…you love…me" she demanded and he smiled with tears in his eyes as he kissed her hand.

"I love you more than anything" Beck affirmed and she smiled.

"I love you too" Jade said and it was clear she was struggling to stay conscious. "I'm sorry" she said and he shook his head.

"No, stop talking" Beck ordered but she felt her life had come to an end and she couldn't keep fighting it, she simply put her hand on his face and smiled a little before everything turned black and her hand dropped.

* * *

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you don't hate me too much haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's hand suddenly dropped as her eyes closed and Beck stared at her terrified. "Jade? Jade talk to me, Jade!" He exclaimed in panic as he looked at her.

"Oh no" Robbie said sadly but Beck was just shaking her.

"Jade wake up! WAKE UP" He ordered as he held her shoulders but she remained unconscious. "No, Jade no, NO!" He screamed as he embraced her in his arms and cried his eyes out.

"She died?" Cat asked scared with tears in her eyes but Beck was just shaking his head. "No Jade!"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" Beck screamed as he held her face and squeezed it but it was useless.

"Beck, she's gone" Robbie said sadly but he refused to let her go, he was just holding her and crying his eyes out as he shook his head.

"No she can't be, she can't die, she can't leave me!" Beck affirmed and cried more but then they heard voices.

"CAT! JADE!" Tori shouted from outside and their eyes wide opened.

"WE ARE HERE!" Cat screamed. "HELP US!"

"Come on, open your eyes…Listen to me, I know you are still there" Beck said as he looked at her face and stroked her cheeks. "Please open your eyes, please, please Jade please" He begged as he held her head but nothing happened.

"Beck, we need to get out" Robbie said but he didn't care, he wanted to stay with Jade.

On the outside, Anna, Andre and Tori were just looking for a way in when all the sudden they saw Anna's boss coming with a rescue team. "Oh my god, I thought you were inside" Anna commented.

"No, I got hit in the head and passed out before coming in but I woke up a few hours ago and decided to go get help right away, the city is chaos" He responded.

"HOLD ON, HONEY!" Cat's mother shouted.

"We are going to blow up the bricks and the door, they need to get back" One of the rescue men said. "EVERYONE WHO IS INSIDE, PLEASE STAY BACK, WE ARE GOING TO BLOW THE ENTRANCE"

"Oh my god, let's move" Robbie said as he and Cat ran across the room. "Beck, come here" He demanded but Beck ignored him and stayed on the sofa with Jade.

"Beck, we need to move back" Cat said but he was still trying to wake Jade. A couple of minutes later they heard an explosion and Robbie and Cat covered their heads but nothing happened in the room, they only saw dust in the entrance and then they heard steps approaching.

"I count three alive" One of the men said on the radio. "One down"

"What?" Tori asked confused, she and Andre were standing outside just listening. "Isn't it just Cat and Jade in there?"

"I don't know" Andre said.

"Let's get you out of here" The man said and Robbie and Cat walked to the door but Beck didn't move, he was just holding Jade close to him and stroking her head. "Son, you need to come outside"

"Stay away from us" He said.

"Young male in shock, it's safe in here" The man said on the radio and Beck looked at him coldly.

"Beck, let's go now" Robbie said and then Tori and Andre went into the house, at first they saw only Cat and Robbie so they smiled.

"Robbie?" Andre said surprised and hugged him.

"Thank god you guys are okay" Tori said happily but then they turned to the side and saw Beck holding someone so they looked at them worriedly. "Beck…" Tori said and she and Andre looked at each other scared. "Is that Jade?" she asked when they saw her.

"Yes" Cat responded sadly.

"What happened? Why is she sleeping?" Tori asked nervously.

"She is not sleeping" Robbie said and they looked at each other terrified.

"Is she…?" Andre asked fearfully and Robbie nodded.

"She bled to death" He informed and Tori covered her mouth as she started crying and shaking her head.

"No, this isn't true…this can't be true" Tori said in shock.

"Son, we have to go now" The rescue man said and put his hand on Beck's shoulder. "Leave her there, one of our members will take her corpse" He informed as another man came into the house.

"She is not a corpse, she can't be" Beck said as he stared into space and held her tightly. "She is cold, she needs me…get away from us" he ordered angrily.

"We might need the psychiatrist over here, young male in shock not responding" One of the men said on the radio.

"No, he will respond…he is just processing, she just died" The other said and sighed. "Listen son, we need to get you both out of here…we'll take care of her body, don't worry" He affirmed.

"No, leave us alone" Beck said as he cried and held Jade tighter.

"Beck, just do what he says" Andre said sadly.

"Up now, we have to go" The man ordered and grabbed his arms to release Jade's body. "Please get up"

"No" Beck said as he cried.

"Get up now son" The man ordered and made him stand up as Jade's body fell on the sofa. Beck simply stared at her and continued crying, he couldn't accept her death, he just couldn't.

"Young female dead, apparent stab wound" The man said on the radio as he stared at her body and sighed sadly, the other simply grabbed her in his arms and walked out while Beck watched them in complete shock, he couldn't believe it was real.

"Beck we have to go" Andre said and grabbed his arm but he didn't move.

"Jade" Beck muttered and more tears streamed down his face. "Jade…"

"Come on…" He responded and made him walk out of the house, followed by the rest of the gang, who were just as affected. The whole situation was nerve wrecking and devastating, they were still nervous because of the earthquake and the fact one of their friends hadn't survived was something so shocking and unexpected that they didn't know how to react.

When they stepped outside they saw Cat's mother in one of the ambulances getting checked by the paramedic, her boss was talking to the rescue team chief and a SUV was parking right by the sidewalk. Mr. and Mrs. West stepped out of the vehicle and immediately rushed to the gang because they were the only people they recognized.

"Guys, thank god we found you!" Jade's mother, whose name was Adeline, said and smiled anxiously. "We were trying to find this address, Jade didn't tell us where it was but she told us the name of the owner and we had to do some research until we finally found it" she commented.

"Oh…" Cat said.

"Where is she?" Mr. West asked and they looked at each other.

"Listen, there was an accident" Andre said, the rest of them couldn't even find the strength to speak.

"What do you mean? Where is my daughter?" Adeline asked worriedly.

"She died" Cat informed as she broke out crying again and Tori hugged her so Jade's parents looked at her shocked as they shook their heads.

"What are you saying?" Adeline asked confused.

"She didn't make it, we couldn't save her" Robbie informed sadly.

"No, no…you are lying, YOU ARE LYING!" Mr. West screamed angrily. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm sorry, they just took her body away…" Andre informed and Adeline covered her mouth as she broke out crying and had trouble breathing.

"This can't be real, this can't be…this can't be happening" Mr. West said to himself as he shook his head.

"It is, Tori and I weren't here…but Beck, Robbie and Cat saw it" Andre commented sadly and looked down. "I'm so sorry, maybe you should call someone to help you with everything…I don't know where they took her body but I guess they will let us have her funeral, right? I don't know" He added with a few tears streaming down his face and they stared at him completely heartbroken, they just couldn't assimilate the news, they couldn't imagine having a funeral for Jade.

"What happened to her?" Adeline finally asked and Beck took a breath to be able to speak.

"It was during the earthquake, I think she fell on the glass table and a piece of it stabbed her…and then she got hit by a part of the ceiling that fell off" Beck explained and she closed her eyes sadly. "I should've protected her better…"

"Stop, this wasn't your fault" Robbie affirmed.

"Yes it was, I didn't take care of her and then I didn't realize what was happening to her until it was too late" He responded. "How could I not see it? I should have realized it, it was obvious"

"No it wasn't" Cat said.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked confused.

"Jade put her jacket on and acted like nothing was happening, she dealt with the injury and the pain in silence and I didn't realize it" Beck explained upset. "She fooled me for a whole fucking day"

"But how? How do you hide something like that?" Tori questioned.

"She did, she pretended she was okay until it was clear she wasn't" Robbie said.

"Dear god" Mr. West said as he looked up and tears streamed down his face.

"We noticed she was pale and she looked sick but she insisted she was okay" Cat added.

"But she was bleeding in and out, she started sweating, she was cold, she was dizzy and weak" Robbie commented. "And then we noticed she was having trouble breathing, she even started spitting out blood"

"Oh god" Andre said worriedly.

"And until then I realized she had a god damn injury, not before…not when we had time" Beck said feeling guilty and impotent. "I saw she was in pain, I realized she was acting up…but I never imagined she was injured, I'm so stupid"

"It's not your fault she didn't tell you" Tori responded.

"But why didn't she?" Andre asked disconcertedly.

"I guess she didn't want to worry us" Robbie said. "And she thought it was no big deal"

"Jade is really brave, it probably wasn't easy to deal with the pain and act like nothing was wrong" Tori commented sincerely.

"She was a god damn idiot" Beck said angrily as he wiped his tears away and her parents looked at him not knowing what to respond, they agreed. "She should've told me"

"Try to understand her, she didn't want you to be worried over something you couldn't fix" Tori responded

"God damn it" He said and kicked one of the chairs they'd been given by the rescue team.

"You need to get yourself together" Andre said.

"Shut up!" Beck responded angrily. "You didn't see her last moments, you didn't watch her saying goodbye, you can't understand what I am feeling" He added with endless tears coming out of his eyes and Adeline broke out crying into her hands again.

"No I wasn't there but she is my friend too" Andre commented.

"She is my girlfriend, I love her…You can't understand that, you never will" Beck said.

"But you guys broke up" Tori said as she tried to stop crying and wiped the tears away.

"They got back together last night" Cat informed and Tori looked down.

"I'm sorry, really…" She said to Beck and her parents. "I think Andre is right, we need to arrange her funeral, maybe I can help you"

"Thank you but we'll take care, it's our daughter" Mr. West said trying to stay calm and took a breath. "Who took her?"

"I think you should ask the rescue team" Robbie commented and he nodded as he approached one of the men in uniform.

"Excuse me, where do you take the dead bodies?" He asked as his voice broke, he couldn't process the fact Jade was dead.

"Umm…the morgue, why?" The man asked back. "Do you have someone there?"

"Yes" Mr. West said sadly and looked down to take a breath so the gang sighed with tears in their eyes. "My daughter, she was here…"

"Here? Are you sure?" The man asked and the gang looked at him confused so Mr. West turned to them.

"Uh yeah, we saw her" Tori affirmed. "She was in the house"

"Listen we usually take the bodies to the morgue once we leave, she should be here but I don't see any corpse in the van" The man explained and they looked at each other confused.

"Then what did you do with her?" Andre asked. "She was taken by one of your members, we saw him" He affirmed and the man thought about it.

"Oh wait!" He exclaimed in realization. "You're talking about the girl in the dress, the one with black hair and the stab wound" He said and they nodded.

"Her name is Jade" Beck said coldly.

"She isn't here or at the morgue...yet, she's on her way to the hospital" The man informed and they looked at him even more confused. "She wasn't dead when we got her out, she seemed to be but my teammate felt her pulse, it was weak but it was there so the ambulance took her away" He said and Adeline put her hands on her chest as she took heavy breaths with a smile on her face and cried again.

"Oh my god" She said.

"She is alive, my daughter is alive then?" Mr. West asked shocked and the man nodded.

"Yes, she was the last time I saw her"

* * *

 **I know you hated me for most of this chapter lol you might still do it after next, who knows? ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"She was alive the last time I saw her" He informed and the gang looked at each other smiling, Beck covered his mouth and smiled as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I…I have to see her, where is she?" Beck immediately asked anxiously.

"The LA hospital" The man responded and they all rushed into Mr. West's SUV to go to the hospital.

"I need information on Jade West" Mr. West said as soon as they arrived and the lady in the reception looked up the name in the computer.

"We don't have any patient with that name, sir" She responded.

"They didn't have her ID, she is probably unidentified" Robbie commented.

"True" Beck said. "She was brought here a few minutes ago with a stabbing wound, she is eighteen and she was wearing a gray dress" He informed.

"Listen I don't have the information you need, we have many unidentified patients right now, the earthquake gave us a crisis so you'll have to wait" The lady commented.

"I can't, I need to see my daughter…isn't there a way for me to go in there and see if she is around?" Adeline asked desperately and the lady sighed. "Please, I was just told she was dead and now that she isn't, I need to see her please" she begged as she cried.

"Okay, follow me but just you" She said and Adeline nodded, the gang looked at each other and simply waited for good news while the receptionist took her into the emergency room.

Adeline and the woman walked through the emergency room hall and saw many injured people with nurses, some were holding a bandage to their heads, others had sprints on their wrists and arms and others were on beds with bloody arms or legs but Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you see her?" The lady asked and Adeline shook her head.

"No, is this all?" She asked back.

"Just one more place, it could be if she had a deep injury…come in, follow me" The woman said and Adeline followed her through a door to a pre-surgery room; there were things for doctors to prepare for the procedure and then there was another door to the actual operating room. "We can't go in there but we can see through the window, maybe you'll get a look at the patient" she commented and Adeline nodded as she stepped closer to the door, which had windows on it so she was nervous, that was her last hope.

Adeline saw through the window and the first thing she saw was doctors and nurses, all around a table but then one of them moved and she finally saw the head of the patient so she smiled, it was Jade. She had a breathing machine on her face but she recognized her right away so she started crying again and smiled at the woman.

"It's her, that's my baby" Adeline informed.

"Well, now you know…we have to go" She responded and she nodded as they left the room.

"Was it her?" Beck asked as soon as they saw the two women returning.

"Yes, she is in surgery" Adeline responded and they smiled relieved.

"I'll put her name in and the doctors will give you an update later" The receptionist said and they nodded.

"Thank you so much" Mr. West said and she nodded nicely.

They stayed in the waiting room anxiously thinking about what would happen to Jade, the fact she wasn't death was an upgrade from earlier but they needed to know if she would stay that way. About two hours later a doctor finally walked to the waiting room and started shouting her name.

"Jade West?" He said and they all immediately stood up. "The receptionist told me you're the relatives of Miss West, right?"

"Yes, she's our daughter" Mr. West informed.

"Relax, she is alive" The doctor said with a smile on his face and they all exhaled in relief, Adeline started crying and hugged her husband. "Yes, it was a miracle…she lost a lot of blood and her lungs were starting to fill with blood from her internal bleeding but we managed to save her, it'll be a long recovery but she'll be fine" He commented.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Beck exclaimed happily and he smiled.

"Can we see her?" Adeline asked.

"She is in intensive care right now but you'll be able to see her in a few hours, don't worry" The doctor responded and they nodded as he left.

"Oh god, oh my god" Jade's mom said as she cried into her hands, she felt so relieved and happy that nothing else mattered.

"Thank god this was a false alarm" Tori commented and smiled at her friends, Beck was still getting over the shock of seeing her apparently dying in his arms so to know she was alive was a big impact for him.

"I know" He said with tears in his eyes and took a deep breath as he smiled to himself.

"It's gonna be fine" Andre said to him and he nodded.

"I need to see her" Beck said and Adeline smiled at him.

"Soon, we will see her soon"

Next day Jade was finally taken to a room so her friends and parents went to see her, she was awake but she was in bed and she couldn't move after the surgery. "Oh honey, thank god you're okay" Her mother said as soon as she saw her and Jade smiled.

"Hey mom, hey dad" She said and then looked at her friends.

"You scared us big time, Jade" Tori commented. "They told us you were dead and then you weren't"

"Sorry to disappoint" Jade responded sarcastically and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know what I mean" She said and Jade chuckled a little.

"Yeah…I thought so too" She said and then looked at Beck, because he'd been really quiet just staring at her. "Aren't you happy to see me again?" She asked with a little oblivious smile and he exhaled upset.

"You could have died yesterday Jade, and you didn't have the decency to let me know" Beck said clearly angry with tears in his eyes.

"Listen I…" She started but he cut her off.

"No, you listen" He said coldly and moved closer to her. "You have no idea what I felt when I saw all that blood, when I saw you dying in my arms, how dare you do that to me?" He asked angrily as he looked right into her eyes.

"Beck..." Jade said but she knew she'd made a mistake and it moved her to see how much he cared about her. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely and he stared at her with a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked at her face and felt happiness but he couldn't get rid of the angst he'd felt seeing her lose consciousness as she bled out.

"Why? Why did you do that to us? Did you really wanna die?" Beck asked sadly and confused.

"No, of course not" She affirmed as she shook her head.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Cat asked confused and Jade sighed as she thought about it.

"I don't know, I didn't think we'd be there for long and then when I realized we couldn't get out, I didn't want to be a burden because there was nothing you could do, I thought I would resist until someone found us" Jade commented sincerely. "And I did" she added with a little smile at Beck but he didn't smile back.

"A burden? Are you fucking serious?" He asked.

"Beck…" Tori said sadly.

"No, no, no don't excuse her" He responded and Jade looked down. "You spent hours picking up rocks, Jade, what the hell were you thinking? You should have told us! You couldn't do it and you knew it"

"You needed my help, was I supposed to just sit and whine about my wound?" She asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what you had to do, you only made it worse" He affirmed. "You were about to die and I knew nothing until it was too late because you didn't tell me"

"There was nothing you could do anyway, you would have only spent all that time worrying over me" Jade affirmed.

"I could've gone out through the window and gotten help long before you were almost dry and blue" He responded.

"What if you'd fallen? Do you think I could live with something like that in my conscience? I would have died with your death on my shoulders" Jade commented upset.

"Stop manipulating me, you know you should've told us" Beck said. "You spent all those hours with an injury and telling us you were okay when we asked questions, that's something only an insane person can do"

"So now I'm insane? Looks like we are back to last week, that only took a day" Jade responded with irony and he rolled his eyes.

"You are unbelievable" He said as he shook his head; everyone else was just quietly watching their argument because they didn't know what to say and it was clear they needed to fix things.

"Really? If you are so mad at me, then just go…the door is open so get out and close it, I know you like them that way" Jade said and the gang looked at each other awkwardly because they knew what she meant.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Beck asked hurt and she sighed to stop herself from crying.

"Are you? I don't know what's gonna come out of your mouth next, you haven't said a nice thing to me since you walked through that door" Jade commented sincerely. "I feel you are going to call me an idiot again and just…leave, am I wrong?" She asked sadly and he looked at her as he took a breath.

"Yes, you are an idiot" Beck said so she nodded as she rolled her eyes. "And yes, you're wrong, I'm not going anywhere" He affirmed and put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you but I just needed to get all this angst and pain out, you really have no idea what I've been feeling, what seeing you die and being unable to save you did to me, it's something I'm never going to forget" He admitted sincerely. "Yesterday I learnt what fear is, what true fear is…and it's the worst thing I've ever experienced"

"I never wanted that, it was an accident…I thought it would be okay" Jade said and he sighed as he stroked her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" she affirmed.

"I love you, I love you more than you know" Beck said and gave her a little kiss. "But never do that to me again" He demanded and she chuckled.

"Sure, next time we have an earthquake and I get stabbed and hit by the ceiling, you'll be the first to know" Jade said and he rolled his eyes but gave her another kiss.

"You guys are so cute, I'm glad you got back together" Tori said nicely and they smiled.

"Mom, dad…Beck is my boyfriend again" Jade informed and her parents laughed.

"Yeah, we can see that honey" Adeline responded. "I agree with your friend, you guys make a very cute couple and Beck, I'm happy to see my daughter with a guy like you, it's clear you love her"

"I do" He said.

"Just watch your words, young man, I don't like you calling my daughter an idiot…even though she acted like one" Mr. West commented and Beck looked down smiling while Jade looked at her dad offended.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"It's the truth, you should've told him you were injured, picking up rocks with an open wound and not telling them about it? What the hell, Jade?" He asked shocked and Beck nodded.

"That's what I'm saying" He said.

"You two need to stop" Jade said and Adeline laughed.

"I promise I won't call her an idiot again" Beck said and Mr. West nodded. "Unless she earns it…" he added and Jade punched his arm a little so he laughed and started stroking her head.

In the end the earthquake hadn't resulted in any tragedy but it had come close and they all learnt a valuable lesson, Beck realized how much he actually loved Jade and she did too; they came to the conclusion their past fights were stupid, they loved each other and it was senseless to deny it. The earthquake had indeed been an incident that brought them together but the real change in their lives had happened the day Beck didn't open the door, it was mistake he regretted because he'd hurt Jade but that same mistake had allowed them to see things clearly.

There was no question about it now, they would stay together even throughout the fights and disagreements because in the end, it was worth it.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts on the chapter and the story. To the person who requested it, I hope it was what you expected! :)**

 **I have some requests but I won't take all, some of the stories you guys suggest are things I have written in the past so you could go through my profile if you want to find them and others I'll do when I have the time. I am back in classes so I won't make any promises but you are welcome to request any story you have in mind and if I like it, I might give it a shot when I get some free time! :)**


End file.
